Promise
by Rose-Aki
Summary: After the break up with Beck Jade is still very hurt, not only because he didn't open the door but also because of how the rest of the group behaved that evening. Can Beck keep the promise he once made to her after everything that happened? Beck/Jade


A/N: Welcome to my second Victorious story, I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

It had been a week since Jade's and Beck's break up and quite a few things had changed within the group. Jade had distance herself from them and even Cat's attempts to talk to her were harshly denied. Everyone might think that Jade was only angry, but the main emotion she was feeling was hurt. She had read the group's the slap posts after she left and clearly she wasn't important enough to any of them to go after her, instead they just played cards. What hurt the most alongside Beck's rejection was Cat's and Andre's behavior, she had thought that she could really call these two her friends, but they had played cards all evening as well like nothing had happened. Jade sighed exhausted when she left Beck's RV with her things in a big bag, confirming to herself and him that their break up was final.

When Beck came home from school he found his RV open. Confused he entered his home, only to find the spare key he had given Jade on his desk and a few things he had left over at Jade's house when he spend the night there. It was strange that she had actually used the key and not kicked in the door like she used to. It only showed that she no longer felt comfortable entering his home and being here. Looking into what used to be her wardrobe in his RV he saw that all her stuff was really gone. The meaning of all of this didn't hit him until he picked up her necklace.

Beck's heart squeezed painfully at the small jewelry in his hand while his other clenched the matching necklace still around his neck hidden by his shirt. Seeing his RV so bare of her things and the necklace she wore so close to her heart in his hand, he realized that this time she wouldn't come back to him.

Before he knew what he was doing his fist connected with the bulletproof wall of his RV. He was not violent by any means but he would do anything right now to distract himself from this pain in his heart. He had never felt anything like this before. Sure Jade and him had broken up before but it never felt so final. Never had she returned the necklace which was a present from him to her for their first anniversary. She had told him that it was too cliche and sappy to wear matching necklaces and that he couldn't seriously think that she would wear it. However two days after he had given her the necklace she had worn it often and he was sure she had only done that because she loved him.

With his hand hurting the pain and guilty in his heart still didn't lessen. He knew Jade better than anyone and he knew just how much not only he had hurt her but their friends did as well with their behavior. Jade knew betrayal from her father and back then she hadn't taken it too well. Beck knew she never really forgave her father and he was sure Jade was reminded of his betrayal with his and their friends behavior. How could he have done that to her, knowing how bad she would take it? He was an idiot for letting the best thing that ever happened to him go, but how could he fix this when she refused to talk to him?

The next morning at school Beck was surprised to see Andre talk to Jade. She had ignored all of them for a week and now she was talking casually to Andre? It didn't make any sense, so as soon as Jade went to class he cornered his best friend.

"Why did Jade speak to you?"

"We have to write and record a song together for one of our classes." Was Andre's simple answer, but when he looked at Beck's expression he continued. "She did only tell me to meet her after school in the music room so we could, I quote 'get it over with so that she can go back to ignoring my existence'."

Beck sighed. He should have known that Jade wouldn't come back on her own, she was clearly too hurt to even consider spending time with any of them voluntarily.

"Can you try and talk to her for real when you meet her later?"

Andre saw how much Beck really suffered from the break up. It was no secret that they had a long relationship but not everyone knew Beck and Jade as well as Andre. He knew that both of them genuinely loved each other and took the break up harder than they let on, so he would help them if he could.

"I don't think she will tell me anything, but I'll try my best."

"Thanks man." Beck did his best to manage a smile. He still hoped that Jade might open up to Andre, after all she had always considered Andre a friend before that evening.

Later that day Andre waited for Jade in the music room just like she had told him to. When she finally entered he could see that she meant business.

"Let's get started. I take it you already have a melody in mind." She sat down on the chair next to the keyboard, her expression cold.

For an hour they worked on their song before Jade told Andre to record her. Andre was shocked when he heard her sing. Her voice, that made him fall for her in the first place and he admitted only to himself that he still had feelings for her deep inside himself, was so different. Back when they had written their first song together her voice had held emotions and had been just so beautiful, now it was cold and distant. She still sang it technically perfect, but gone was the passion it normally held and it pained Andre to hear her sing like that. Until now Andre never realized how deeply hurt Jade must be.

When they finished recording the song Jade stood up without another word and went over to the door to leave.

"Jade wait."

"What?" Her tone was harsh when she turned back around to face him again.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not like you broke up with me."

"I'm sorry for not going after you and seeing if you were alright. I'm sorry for not being there for you after your break up with Beck. I'm sorry for being a bad friend."

Andre saw her soften for a moment before her eyes hardened again.

"It's not your fault I thought we were friends. I should have known you were Beck's friend and not mine all along. I should have never made the mistake of really considering you a friend when obviously you only put up with me because I was Beck's girlfriend." With that she turned back to the door.

"Jade that's not true, I-"

"Shut up. You all made your decision that evening and I made mine. Don't ever talk to me again outside of a school project." With that she left.

The next day Andre was reluctant to meet Beck. He knew his friend hoped that he had talked to Jade and maybe even got through to her, but all he had found out was how much they all really broke her heart. Seeing that Beck was already waiting for him by his locker he took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"What did she say?" He had been right, Beck was more than concerned for Jade and couldn't wait to hear how it had gone.

"Listen to the song and I think you'll know." Andre knew Beck would pick up the difference in Jade's voice immediately and know how she was feeling without him having to say it, so he pulled out his phone and quietly played the song from yesterday . After the first few seconds he could already see Beck's appalled look.

"Who is singing that?" Cat suddenly asked, appearing with Tori behind Beck and Andre.

"That's Jade." Andre answered her and saw her eyes widened.

"She sounds so different."

"I don't now what you mean, to me she sounds like always." Tori spoke up.

"You don't know her. Her voice never sounded so emotionless before." Beck said turning away from his friends. Jade had always laid all her feelings good or bad in her songs. One of the things he loved most about her was that she lived out her emotions in her songs or when she wrote a play. Jade loved her art and was passionate about it, but hearing her voice in this song he couldn't hear any emotions. What had he done?

Andre knew from Beck's shaking voice that he didn't need to tell him anything else about his meeting with Jade yesterday. He himself didn't want to talk about it. Jade's words had hurt, but the worst part was that she was right. The one thing he had promised his grandma not to be he had become, a bad person, moreover a bad friend for the girl he secretly held more feelings for. Music, which had always been the root of their connection, was gone. Jade had made that more than clear when she refused to sing with emotion for him yesterday.

Later in Sikowitz's class the oppressiveness hadn't left the group. Jade sat as far away from them as the small classroom allowed her to.

"I have an exciting announcement to make. I have a new play and you all can get a role in it. Auditions are starting now." Sikowitz took a sip out of his coconut before continuing. " Everyone that wants a role stay, the rest out of my classroom."

A few students left, but when Jade stood up all eyes turned to her.

"Aren't you auditioning?" Sikowitz asked surprised.

Jade turned back around, facing her improvisation teacher with a cold look.

"Of course I would be more than happy to be an understudy again." Her voice was sarcastic before turning distant. "But I have better things to do." Without looking back for a reaction she left the classroom.

Cat looked after Jade, shock clearly written on her face. Sure Jade had refused to talk to her for a while, but she would calm down and everything could go back to normal right? That had been what she had thought until now, but having heard Jade sing so unemotionally and seeing Jade refuse to take part in a play were bad signs and slowly she realized that this time Jade wouldn't come back to them.

Two days after the occurrences in Sikowitz's class Jade stopped coming to school entirely. Three days after her disappearance Beck and the others asked Sikowitz if he knew where she was. He only answered them that her mother had called and said it was a family emergency and that Jade wouldn't come to school for two weeks. Worry was written on their face the moment they heard that, so Tori suggest they all should go to Jade's house and see for themselves.

In the evening Beck and the others found themselves in front of Jade's house, ringing the doorbell. To the surprise of Tori and Robbie a boy, who couldn't been older than ten, opened the door.

"We were looking for Jade. Who are you?" Tori asked confused.

Totally ignoring the rest of the group the small boy turned to Beck with a bright smile.

"It's so great to see you again. Jade told me you were too busy to come over anymore. Are you here to play with me?"

Before Beck had a chance to answer they could hear Jade's voice.

"Who are you talking to? How often do I have to tell you that you shouldn't answer the d-" Jade stopped mid-sentence when she entered the hall and saw who stood in front of her door.

"Isn't it great that Beck came over." Unaware of the shock that his sister tried to hide the boy continued. "Can I play the new racing game with him now? Please?"

"I'm sure he is only here to bring me my homework. Next time you can show him your game." Jade forced her voice to stay calm.

"Maybe on the weekend when you are working?" He asked hopefully.

"You promised your friend to stay over at his place. Remember what I told you about breaking a promise?"

"That it's worse than cheating. I would never break a promise or cheat on a test."

Andre who had followed the exchange between the siblings was sure with cheating Jade didn't mean cheating in a test, but he was sure Jade wouldn't tell her little brother what she really meant.

Beck knew what Jade was talking about. Promises had always meant so much to her and she had told her brother often enough about it in front of him. He had made a promise to Jade as well, that he had partly broken with their break up and he felt even more guilty because of that.

"Alright now go upstairs and do your homework. I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

"Okay. Bye Beck."

When Jade heard the door to her brother's room close her demeanor change. She had acted if everything was alright for her brother's sake but now that he was out of earshot she couldn't hold her anger back.

"What do you want here?"

"I didn't know you had a brother." Tori said still confused.

"What a surprise because haven't I always told you everything about me." Jade said sarcastically.

"And I didn't know you work." Robbie spoke up.

"If you must know my mom is over at my grandma's in New York helping her out because she broke her wrist and because my mom's boss couldn't get a replacement at such short notice I have to work in her place until she gets back. Now get the-"

"You didn't tell him we broke up?" Beck's voice interrupted what was surely going to be an insult. It seems that only now he had taken in what Jade's brother had said.

Jade eyes widened before her eyes glared angrily at her ex boyfriend.

"Should I tell him that the guy that he, for reasons unknown to me, adores like a role model turned out to be just another jerk? That he just like our father left when things got difficult and were not only unicorns and rainbows anymore. I might be mean, but I don't want my little brother to stop having faith in people like I did. Do you have the heart to tell him we broke up then go right ahead, you know where to find him."

Beck stayed silent and broke their eye contact, only to averted his eyes in shame. He had hurt her so much. She always had little trust in relationships because of her father's behavior, but she had once told him in a silent moment when they had been alone that she believed in their relationship, that was also the first time she told him she loved him. She was right, he had left when it got difficult just like her father had and that made the guilt all the worse.

"Thought so." He heard Jade whisper, before her voice got loud and harsh again. "Now leave, all of you." With that and without warning she shut the door in their faces.

The weekend turned out to be even more worse for Jade than she had expected when she found herself standing in front of Beck's RV. Her brother's friend was ill, so her brother couldn't stay at his place while she worked. Out of other options on short notice and her brother's constant pleading she had agreed to at least ask Beck if he had time to look after her brother. Annoyed she knocked on the door of his RV.

When Beck opened the door that Saturday morning he was in for a surprise when he found his ex girlfriend and her brother in front of it. Before he could say anything Jade spoke up.

"Have you time to look after my brother? I have to work and he wouldn't shut up about wanting to spend time with you again."

"Please Beck, we can play my new racing game." The little boy looked hopeful.

"Of course come in." Beck smiled.

"Remember to be mean and don't miss me too much." Jade said smirking at her brother. Beck knew it was her way of saying she loved her brother. The small boy only nodded smiling brightly before entering Beck's RV, leaving his sister and Beck alone for a moment.

"Take good care of him. My universal threats apply if you don't."

"Trust me I will."

Jade only rolled her eyes at the trust part and Beck knew the reason for it all too well.

"Look Jade I-"

"Beck are you coming? I already started the game." Jade's brother interrupted them.

"Anyway I have to go to work. I'll pick him up as soon as I get of work. Bye." With that Jade left and Beck sighed.

Stepping inside he saw that the boy had already plugged his console in his small TV and was waiting for him to join him.

"So how have you been?" Beck asked when they started the game.

"Good." The boy smiled brightly, before looking thoughtful for a moment. "But Jade isn't as happy as she used to be. Not that she is all smiley and such because she is my sister after all and that's just not her." Beck had to smile slightly at that before focusing back on what was said. "I think she is really sad for a reason, you know she spends hours locking herself in the bathroom and doesn't come out and this time I don't feel like she is doing that to annoy me."

If even such a small kid realized that Jade wasn't herself it was really bad. Of course did her brother know Jade, but Beck knew that Jade always tried her best to not upset her brother after her parents divorce. He knew the reason why Jade was sad and he promised himself that he would finally tell her what he felt since their break up.

"You know I made a mistake but I'll fix it so Jade is happy again."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Beck told the small boy seriously.

"You know Jade always says you have to keep a promise."

"She is right and I'll keep it." This time he would keep his promise, to Jade's brother and especially to her. He wouldn't let her walk away a second time.

Jade sighed when she came closer and saw Beck sitting on a quite familiar bench near the beach. He had called her and had told her she should come to the beach after work, because he went there with her brother.

"Reminds you of all the times we three came here when your mother had to work, doesn't it? Kind of like old times." Beck finally broke the silence between them after Jade sat down.

"Back in the old times this wasn't only for show. You know how much I hate playing happy family." Jade said annoyed, watching her brother in the distance.

"And what if we aren't playing it, but be it again?" Beck asked softly and lay a hand over hers.

Jade tensed at his touch and pulled her hand away before facing him.

"You broke your promise once, why should I believe you?"

Both of them knew which promise she meant. The promise to never hurt her, to never leave her and to always love her.

"I made a huge mistake. I can't take back what I said and I can't go back in time so I can open that damn door." Beck ran his hand through his hair. "You're right I broke my promise to you, I hurt you and I left you, but I never stopped loving you. I never broke my promise to love you because I always have and always will." Seeing her eyes widen a little he took one of her hands in his. "Please believe me."

Beck thought it was a good sign that she didn't pull her hand out of his this time, but he saw doubt in her eyes. He knew she was hurt by those around her one too many times to easily forgive him, so he spoke up again.

"I won't give up on the best thing that ever happened to me. Let me prove to you that I love you for a lifetime."

Jade allowed a small smile to show on her face.

"You're still a sap."

"And still in love with you." Beck said seriously, every word coming from his heart.

"We're not back together, first you have to prove to me that you can keep the whole promise not only the most important part of it." Jade finally said.

"I will and I'm starting with buying you coffee and cooking for you when we get home." Beck smile for the first time since their break up.

Jade returned the smile and called her brother over, who immediately took Jade's and Beck's hands and pulled them to the ice cream shop nearby. This time Beck would keep his promise and love her for a lifetime.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
